Creepypasta Land Lost Scenes
Creepypasta Land: Lost Scenes is a short scripted demo sequence and video parody created by Lucas Boato De Souza of his prior game Creepypasta Land to resolve various oversights and issues found in the game by tying them into its canon. Though it is not playable, it should be noted that several events where removed from the original game and carried over to his later game Creepypasta Land: MV Edition. The Popcorn Cart: The mysterious Popcorn Cart in Creelles Town is revealed to have been placed in the town Quarry by Laughing Jack in order to scare people, however in the end, it left more people curious and skeptical, as SCP members Arthur and Lance soon discover the cart and take advantage of the free popcorn from the abandoned cart, even suggesting that they should share some with Christopher. Laughing Jack notices his attempt had backfired, seeming quite frustrated. Dee's Past: 30 years prior to the events that transpire in Creepypasta Land, Bloo Dee is invited to watch one of Laughing Jacks shows by his master Jin Hauzer. The charismatic clown and Jin eagerly cheer him on, however Dee is disappointed that he isn't learning more magical techniques from his mentor. Jin encourages him that he will become a magician that may one day save the world. Jack acknowledges both Dee and Jins kind hearts, welcoming the two to his show. 30 years later, Dee returns to memorialize his masters remains in the Theater after vanquishing the supposed culprit behind the curse on Creelles Town to hell, informing his master of his feats and hoping that his disciples Samira and Cronos can one day impart Jins teachings to future generations. Laughing Jack materializes and shares his faith in Jin while conversing with Dee, who later seals Laughing Jacks corrupted soul for eternity. Ben's Secret: Ben returns to his room, shrouded in an ominous red mist and is greeted by a mysterious man in a hood who asks if anyone is suspicious of Ben. Ben maniacally exclaims that everything is under his control, calling the man his father. The man shows disgust toward being considered his father, knowing full well that he is Ben's older brother that created the universe for Ben to move freely in. The man hastily leaves to prevent the Creepypasta Dimensions corruption, encouraging Ben to show the world the true meaning of fear. Richard enters Ben's room, inquiring if Ben is alright, having heard him talking to someone. Ben assures him that he was just simply talking with friends in a game, and that the next stage in the game he is moving to is the Real World Dimension. Glitch Explanation Ben's Hologram: Returning to Ben's house on Day 04, The Protagonist and Sally are shocked to find another Ben casually watching LuigiKid's channel in his stead. Ben flaunts that with his genius he was able to perfect a hologram system, seeming to confuse Sally, thinking it was nothing but a glitch. Ben pouts and attempts to scare Sally using the hologram in the form of Sonic.EXE while pretending it is a genuine threat, however Sally is unenthused, somewhat irritating Ben after his failed ruse. Masky & Hoodies Poltergeist'''s: While conversing with Masky & Hoodie, Masky explains that the house has an inadvertent issue with poltergeists, teleporting those unfortunate enough to touch the chairs in their house into the MLP minigame world and most likely into a wall for eternity. Ben insists that they must be trying to explain a glitch, to which Sally remarks that it's ironic to come from a person who has a hologram. '''Secret Areas and Easter Eggs Secret of the Lost Soul: Proceeding to the Storage Room of the Protagonists house, the Protagonist interacts with a Crate, a Barrel, a Chair, a Pot and then another Pot before the world turns dark and the White Medal in the chest to the top left corner of the storage area is replaced with a knife. Approaching the Lost Soul, he will inform the group that some things in the world cannot be explained, such as waking up infront of the mirror containing Bloody Mary, or the Buried Files. Though left to interpretation, the Lost Soul reveals that the owner of the Protagonists house was Sarah. Gregory's Return: After circling a tree several times, the group are able to leave Creelles Town down the grassy path, picking up a Yu-Gi-Oh! Card along the way before reaching the highway and finding Gregory, who reveals that he had been on a week long vacation, introducing himself and inquiring where his fellow gravedigger Mephi had gone. Although Sally points out that he was in actuality a Demon King, Ben corrects her and states that he had mysteriously vanished. Gregory shrugs off the odd response, Ben explains to Sally that Dee will later erase Gregory's memories of Mephi like he did the rest of the town. Sally shows disdain towards Ben's cold response, shocked at how easily he can lie. Trivia * Though numerous events where elaborated on with the release of Lost Scenes and MV Edition, a Yu-Gi-Oh! card collected in the grassy path to Creelles Town was never shown, and the introduction of Bens older brother has yet to be explained or shown in later games.